ReturnEDD
by Neptu
Summary: Eddward Vincent, prodigy computer engineer made a grave mistake before, can he face his past or will he live forever alone? Oneshot! EddxMarie


**This sat in my PC for a while now let's see if you like, Adult EddxMarie oneshot, heavy OOC and AU.**

Eddward Vincent is one of the most successful computer engineer in his field and he is only twenty seven years old. Five years ago his life was in chaos, his parent died suddenly in an accident and he had to get his life together insanely fast, he took advanced classes at the college he studied while he worked during the night in different places. His relationship with his then girlfriend Marie Kanker suffered greatly because of it and he broke up with her to spare her his misery. Marie and him had a very long history which went back to their childhood in Peach Creek, she was his childhood bully slash tormentor but everything changed in high school where they managed to solve their issues with each other. Later at their prom he asked her to be his girlfriend. They loved each other very much and supported each other in their carrier choices, Marie wanted to be a singer and Edd wanted to be a computer engineer. When the tragedy struck it was Marie who stopped him ending his life in depression and he will be forever grateful to her for that.

Breaking up with her was the hardest choice he ever made and will forever regret it, but looking back it was the best choice he had. She cried rivers and beat the shit out of him and cursed him out. Years later he heard from his longtime friends Ed and Eddy that she became a superstar in the pop punk music industry. That is why now that he is living in a penthouse suite in New York he contemplates what to do with the ticket in his hand. The boys invited him to Marie's concert which was held in New York so it would not be an issue to attend but it was inevitable to meet with Marie because his friends dated her sisters and the ticket was a VIP ticket which included backstage meeting.

 _'Even if I attend she will only get angry and it may hinder her performance... but I truly miss her. We haven't talked in years and at least I could apologize.'_ he thought as he looked at the ticket on his desk, he looked out of the window with a shot of whiskey in his other hand. During college he picked up drinking, he was not an alcoholic but it somehow helped him endure the hardships he met everyday at work. Being a successful engineer was great but he was a lead engineer at the company he was working and he had a lot of responsibility resting on his shoulders. The nostalgic feelings came back, his free hand went to his hair, he threw out his beanie after his parents passing. He wanted to start totally new after getting his life back on track, he does not know how he managed to stay insane but thinking about it Marie's memory helped a lot, also Ed and Eddy visited him often even if his free time was close to zero that time.

He sighed as he sat back into his chair looking out the window still. He has nothing to lose by attending this concert and maybe he can mend some old wounds but his greatest fear was that he could also reopen old wounds and he never wanted to hurt anyone. Hurting Marie haunted his every waking moments. He downed his drink in one sip, took the glass down and stood up reaching for his phone.

* * *

She sighed as she went to backstage, the concert was a total blast, she loved being a singer and loved that her fans were happy and satisfied after her performance. When she entered her sisters jumped on her and congratulated her for the great show she put on.

"Marie that was the best performance ever! Congrats sis! Time to party!" her little sister May exclaimed while jumping up and down. Her older sister Lee just smacked her shoulder and smirked. Their boyfriends were nowhere to be seen but Marie felt unusually glad for that, she felt like a fifth wheel because ever since Edd broke up with her she couldn't forget him. Not like she totally closed off herself, she had many dates and even some boyfriends since then but not one won her heart and she called quits after one or two weeks.

"Yeah, I want to shower before the after party though, I stink." she said as she flipped her sweaty hair. After high school she grew out her pixie cut but still dyed her hair blue, now it reached to her lower back. She also had an hourglass figure. Her most unique feature was tho her tattoo on the side of belly, _'DD_ _'_ in a heart, her fans made theories what it meant but in interviews she only said that her beat only for those two letters. Nobody knew that she took that tattoo after she got over her depression because of the breaking up, at first she hated Edd with every fiber of her being and wanted to beat him more than she did before.

After a lengthy therapy session with a professional she got over her anger issues and her hate towards the boy, her doctor explained to her that she theorized that the boy did a logical but brutal mistake in his state. She also heard from the Eds that he had no life at all, no girls, nothing just work and his career. A year ago she heard from Eddy that Edd became a lead engineer in a very prestigious company and became some kind of celebrity in his field of work for being a very young prodigy. She felt proud of him.

Now though she was high on adrenaline and was euphoric after the concert.

* * *

"Why didn't you come to the backstage brainiac?! She would love to see you." Eddy screamed at Double D. Edd was always very shy but this was downright ridiculous, they met before the concert and he said he won't go to the backstage with them because he feared he will interfere with Marie's performance. Eddy wanted to smack his longtime friend and drag him there but Edd was not the puny little bookworm he used be, lean muscled guy which he was jealous of. Obviously he did the only thing he knew would somehow work on him, logic.

"I told you Eddy, I don't want to bother her, I think my presence would interfere with her performance and I would never dare to ruin her career because I wish to see her again." he exclaimed, he watched the concert from the VIP section and he was very proud of her, he also thought that she looked unbelievably beautiful, he always adored her looks but now she looked downright a goddess. A punk goddess but a goddess nonetheless.

"Okay Edd, I strike a deal, you won't come to backstage with us but you will come to the after party, if you won't I'll give her your address and then you have to deal with her on her own accord and believe me, you don't want to deal with a Kanker especially when they have the upper hand." he struck out his hand as he said it. Edd looked at his hand and thought about it, well he was already here so why the hell should he be afraid her on a party. He took the hand and gave a firm handshake, signaling he accepted the deal.

"See you there then, well gentleman I have a beer to finish and a party to go to so see you later." he downed his half bottle of beer in one go and left the building.

"Are you sure it won't blow up in our faces Eddy?" Ed asked his friend, Eddy looked at him and shook his head. Totally sure that everything will be alright.

* * *

"Marie you look hot damn." Eddy exclaimed when they arrived at the place, earning a hard smack from his girlfriend Lee.

"Short stack I'm the only Kanker you can flirt with." she exclaimed but she was smiling, he was right Marie looked hot. She wore a blue V neck showing little cleavage and black jeans with blue converse shoes to match her shirt.

"Haha thanks Eddy, I try." she smiled and went to the bar. Lee turned to Eddy and when she was out of earshot.

"If he won't show up I will kill him, then you." Eddy went pale at that but to his relief at the door of the place stood Edd. His hair was straightened out and looked a bit emo, he also wore a red shirt with a black tie, black vest and black jeans with black shoes.

"Hello everyone." he smiled at the group, Ed and Eddy greeted him with handshakes but Lee and May were giving him hard looks which he was a little afraid of.

"Now listen here double dweeb, you got away easily last time, but we know our sister and she will be happy to see you again, if this goes the way we want it will be alright but if you break her heart again I break you spine like a twig. Am. I. Clear?!" Lee got in his face and he had to take a step back just to breathe.

"Crystal clear." he said softly, having no intention to hurt Marie ever again. "Now if you'll excuse me." he side stepped her and went on his way as the party exploded.

* * *

"Urgh my head." Marie stated as she awoke, she never liked hangovers but who does? As she sat up she became aware of her surrounding and her state of undress, she was in an unknown room. As she looked around she found a note on the nightstand next to the bed.

 _"If you read this then you are awake before I came back, I went to shopping. I left some aspirin on the nightstand with a glass of water. Also I made some coffee if you want some just go to the kitchen."_

The handwriting looked vaguely familiar to her but she was never a morning person and her brain functioned only on basic needs, she grabbed an aspirin and the glass of water and downed them in large gulps. Whoever's place was this they were neat, even her clothes were neatly folded at the end of the bed. The silk sheets also felt very comfortable but she was hyper aware of everything around her. She quickly dressed and got out of the room, the rest of the flat looked awesome in her opinion, it was neat also and the interior design was superb. It was easy to navigate inside the place so she found the kitchen quickly, she grabbed a cup and drank the coffee. Only after drinking the coffee she became afraid. She was rather immature drinking from a strangers coffee and cup also she cannot remember last night.

"What the fucking hell happened?" she wondered out loud and screamed when she heard an answer.

"We hooked up after three hours of dancing and drinking, also good morning." Edd exclaimed after entering the kitchen.

She was dumbstruck, Double D, her ex-boyfriend, her long lost best friend and soulmate was standing only meters away. Her brain shut down completely and she looked like a fish. Opening and closing her mouth. Edd just stood her and let her process that it was him. He saw her face goes through tons of expressions and emotions. She was always an open book to him as he was always to her.

"I..i...It's really you?" she stuttered and tears started to stream down her face. Edd took a step forward and she crashed into him, knocking both of them down.

"Yes Marie, it's really me." he whispered softly and she broke down, he remembered that she hated crying, she hated to be seen in a vulnerable state. Except for him and now she was openly crying and screaming into his red shirt. He just hugged her and soothing words left his mouth in whispers, she whimpered when he told her those words that he used to say to her whenever she was feeling down, she grown up, but never ever abandoned her love for him. He was her light in the darkness.

Suddenly she jerked back as she took in his features, he was older that was clear, he had a bit facial hair and his facial features became more prominent, also he fixed his gap between his teeth. He was so handsome she couldn't believe it and as she looked at him she saw that his beanie was gone and he let his hair grew out.

Images from the last night crashed into her and she almost fainted, they met at the bar, drank, had a brief talk where she yelled at him and cursed at him and wanted to storm out of the party until he got a hold of her and did not budge even when she slapped numerous times. After that she gave up and drank more, they danced for a long time until he proposed to take her home which she misheard to take her, so they came to his place and made love. She blushed when she remembered in detail about their session. They used to be passionate but it seems that they missed each other more than they could say it out loud.

When she cried out her pain, her facial expression changed and Edd was taken aback, she grabbed his hand and dragged him back to his room, she pushed him on the bed and straddled him, throwing of her shirt instantly.

"After I fuck your brains out, we will talk through this whole shitstorm your gathered up." she exclaimed as she kissed his neck.

"I already told you, I will do everything to get you back, even if it takes up my entire life." she was surprised by his words and stopped her assault. She looked into his eyes and saw the sincerity he poured into his words.

"Well for starters you can get naked and fuck me good." she said with a seductive grin he loved so much. His smiled was addictive and they repeated their act on the previous night.

Only time will tell if they find happiness or they fail again. But for now two lost souls found each other once again.

 **A/N: I know it's lame and rushed but it was sitting on my PC and I wanted to post it.**

 **Byez :)**


End file.
